Ojos Disimiles
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Ojos Disimiles. Había leído en un artículo de una revista, no hacía mucho tiempo, que una forma sencilla de conocer chicas era con un adorable perrito. Pero Akiteru sólo contaba con su hermano menor y el mejor amigo de este.


_**Ojos Disimiles.**_

Había leído en un artículo de una revista, no hacía mucho tiempo, que una forma sencilla de conocer chicas era con un adorable perrito. La dinámica era sencilla: Sacabas a pasear al animal por algún parque concurrido, y las chicas se te acercaban solas. De ahí veía alguna platica casual, una que otra broma y ¡BAM! El número de teléfono venía por sí mismo.

Bien, si algo había fallado en el plan, había sido, sin duda, el que la familia Tsukishima no contaba con mascotas. Así que a Akiteru le había tocado improvisar y, saliéndosele el tiro por la culata, en vez de llevar a un niño, había terminado con dos.

El joven de diecinueve años, quien sentado en una banca muy cerca del arenero vigilaba a su pequeño hermano menor y al hijo de la vecina, suspiró frustrado. Tal vez había sigo una mala idea preguntar si podría llevarse a Kei al parque cuando su madre estaba al teléfono hablando con su mejor amiga, porque inmediatamente le pegaron al pequeño Tadashi al plan.

Inclinó la cabeza apesumbrado, bastante consternado como para tener siquiera ya ánimos de conocer chicas.

—¡Tada-Chan! ¡No!

¿Cómo podía siquiera mirar a los alrededores cuando no podía quitarles el ojo a los dos pequeños bajo su cargo? Se golpeó las mejillas, sentado ahora en el arenero, cuidando de que el pequeño amigo de su hermano no intentara comer arena nuevamente.

—Jujujujuju.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio.

El más hermoso ángel que jamás pudiera haber visto jamás. Una escultura. Una Diosa. La personificación misma de la belleza de la que tanto se centraban las obras de arte.

Esbelta y de cabello largo y sedoso, parecía envuelta en niebla.

Suspiró anonadado mirándola desde abajo, a contraluz, mientras ella seguía ahí, parada junto a él, riendo silenciosamente con una mano en puño contra sus labios y los ojos cerrados, con las pestañas rosándole las mejillas.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, y Akiteru comprobó que su voz era de miel. Para cuando quiso contestar, descubrió que había perdido el don del habla y tenía la gracia de un pez que boqueaba fuera del agua. — ¿Son tus hermanos?

Akiteru, de golpe, recordó que no había muerto, que estaba en el planeta tierra y que de hecho, debía de vigilar a Kei y Tadashi.

—S-sólo el rubio —tartamudeó. Su voz era una vergüenza gutural. Si la chica ignoró o no su titubeó, no lo supo, sin embargo acomodó los pliegues de su falda tras las rodillas y se sentó a su lado con la delicadeza de un pétalo que se desprende de la flor para asentarse en la grama llena de rocío. Entonces alargó su mano y tocó con el dedo la nariz del niño castaño que intentaba comerse un puñado de arena.

— ¿Y éste adorable pequeñito?

Tadashi, desprevenido, arrugó la nariz y soltó la grava que estaba por meterse a la boca. Akireru, por un momento deseó ser su pecoso vecino.

—Es nuestro vecino, Tadashi.

La chica le miró de manera directa y él pudo apreciar los ojos bajo esas largas pestañas espesas. De colores disimiles, el izquierdo era como un despejado cielo en primavera y el derecho como una espesa selva en el verano. Akiteru se fue hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero. Y antes de que pusiera sentir más vergüenza de sí mismo, una risa infantil y ridícula llenó la incomodidad del momento. Tras la chica, asomando su redonda cabeza, un niño de facciones iguales a ella se burlaba con inocencia.

—¡Lyovochka! —Replicó la muchacha y el niño se quedó callado.

— _¿Ryobochuka?_ — Repitió Akiteru en su acento japonés y le robó a ella otra suave carcajada.

—Haiba Alisa — Saludó. El niño salió de detrás de su hermana y miró a Akiteru con enormes ojos verdes —. Él es _moy_ _brat_ , Lev.

El rubio miró al niño. Era casi tan atípico como su hermana mayor. Extranjeros.

—Tsukishima Akiteru — Saludó con cordialidad —. Él es mi hermano Kei y el de la boca llena de arena es Yamaguchi Tadashi — ni bien terminó de presentarse, sacudía las manos de Tadashi, buscando algo con qué limpiar la lengua de su vecino. Alisa terminó por acercarse al pecoso y pasarle un pañuelo de seda por la boca y su rosada lengüecita. Yamaguchi rezongó, pero poco le duró la rabieta. Lev, con un aire desenfadado le miraba desde arriba, con toda esa altura anormal para un niño de su edad. El pequeño Kei les vio enfurruñado, molesto por los ojos asombrados de su mejor amigo para con el larguirucho peligris.

Akiteru se rio ante la escena. Su pequeño hermano, celoso de lo que se acercara a su fan número uno, era malo disimulando su molestia.

— ¿De dónde son? —preguntó, sentándose en el borde del arenero. Alisa, acomodándose la falda, se sentó a su lado.

—De Japón.

El rubio volvió a irse hacia atrás, cayendo nuevamente sobre su trasero, pero fuera del arenero. La risa de ángel volvió a llenar el paisaje como una melodía de flauta.

—Y-yo…u-ustedes..no…Disculpa.

Alisa negó con delicadeza. Su cabello meciéndose como seda en sus pomulos.

—Ustedes dos tampoco parecen nativos —afirmó — Nosotros somos de padre japonés y madre rusa.

La simplicidad con la que la chica habló agradó a Akiteru, quien en su mente, lamentablemente no exenta de la estupidez y mal sanidad propia de su edad, se preguntaba curioso sobre una difícil sexualidad entre un enorme ruso y una menuda japonesa. Luego, volteando el pensamiento, imaginó a una frustrada mujer rusa ante un _"diminuto"_ miembro japonés. Realmente debían amarse para mantener un matrimonio en esas condiciones.

—¿En qué piensas? ¿De dónde son ustedes?

Akiteru meneó la cabeza, avergonzado por enésima vez, tratando se espantar sus sucios pensamientos.

—Japoneses también —comentó —, pero de ascendencia Holandesa. Nos parecemos a mamá.

Alisa le sonrió y el rubio sintió como si una pintura florentina le hubiera agraciado el alma.

—Entonces deben tener una mamá muy guapa.

Y, por tercera vez, Akiteru cayó hacia atrás.

Para cuando la tarde terminó de caer, aparte de un Tadashi con la boca arenosa que no paraba de murmurar _"Lev, Lev"_ una y otra vez y un enfurruñado Kei que miraba al pecoso con el reproche propio de una dolorosa traición, Tsukishima volvió a casa con un nuevo contacto telefónico y una foto de él, tres atípicos chiquillos y una diosa de mirada bicolor.

 **おわり**

* * *

Bastante corto y tonto para lo que prometí, pero me costó trabajo la interacción de lo que pedían. Al final, mis dedos se movieron solos y rasgaron el papel con esto. Ahora sólo debía pasarlo a digital para cumplir con mi promesa. Soy una pésima escritora cuando se trata de cosas ya preestablecidas. Lo siento.

Otra cosa que aclarar, es que yo soy de las que cree que Alisa presenta un caso de Heterocromia, por lo que sus ojos son disimiles.

Esto es un regalo para Amy Zapata.

Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia.

Nos vemos pronto…muy pronto. Cuando termine de editar FullHouse y otros escritos por ahí.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_

 _ **.TagreenCat.**_


End file.
